Inuyasha Campus Detectives
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome y Miroku son unos jóvenes detectives univerditarios dentro del famoso Campus Clamp y su mision es detener a una ladrona muy famosa conocida como la Exterminadora. Universo Alterno !Actualizado capi 3¡¡
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Inuyasha Campus Detectives**

Por el Ultimo Rey Dragón

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben, Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a la toda Poderosa Rumiko. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Diarios, Almuerzos y una ladrona**

Un joven de aproximadamente de 20 años se encontraba sentado en una de las cafeterías de esa prestigiada Universidad donde estudiaba, en vez de comer su almuerzo como todos los demás alumnos se encontraba escribiendo en un cuaderno un poco gastado de hojas de color amarillento, parecía concentrado en lo que escribía a veces suspiraba como recordando algo y volvía su escritura.

_Cafetería 11:30 a.m. _

_Vuelvo a escribir en este viejo cuaderno (que usaba en Preparatoria), en mi diario pero me gusta mas llamarlo la Bitácora Mágica, hace poco que entre a esta prestigiada Universidad y me siento algo presionado por las clases, pero a pesar de eso logre mis objetivos de poder entrar a este prestigiado Campus donde las personas mas brillantes pueden estudiar y hacer sus investigaciones ya que este complejo cuenta desde un jardín de niños hasta las instalaciones donde yo estudio cada uno cuenta con su comité de estudiantes que son los que hecho gobiernan la escuela, el colegio alberga mas de diez mil personas entre alumnos, profesores, trabajadores y sus familias, aunque mas que Campus diría que parece casi casi una mini-cuidad pues cuenta con bancos, hospitales, restaurantes, parques de recreación, bibliotecas de toda índole, auditorios, centros deportivos, laboratorios, unidades habitacionales e incluso unas pequeñas plazas comercial (sin mencionar un pequeño centro nocturno al cual no he ido) sin faltar en el detalle de que tiene su propio centro climatológico y por si fuera poco cuenta con un sistemas de trenes (o monorrieles) los cuales circula esta pequeña cuidad conectando las distintas áreas que la conforman, sin duda alguna es una de las mejores universidades de la cuidad de Tokio (sin mencionar que es la mas grande), aunque la forma de esta prestigiada escuela es algo extraña pues (aun que suena algo esotérico) las vías del pequeño sistema de trenes que recorre la Universidad traza un gran pentagrama al recorrer el Campus, de esto me pude dar cuenta la ver un mapa de este misma Universidad¡¡¡la misma Universidad esta inmersa en esta gran estrella! (Aunque en lo personal no me gusta lo esotérico). Antes que nada no me he presentado mi nombre es Miroku Houshi, soy estudiante de la facultad de Medicina en esta institución, vivo en un pequeño templo Budista al sur de esta ciudad aunque mi vocación nunca fue ser monje si no mas bien todo lo contrario, mis abuelos son quienes están a cargo de este templo. Mis padres (aunque no recuerdo muchos de ellos) murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, pero eso jamás fue un impedimento para que fuera feliz pues mi abuela y mi abuelo me han brindando todo el cariño que he necesitado y me han apoyado en todo lo que me propuesto. Incluso cuando decidí volverme medico. Aunque mi abuelo a veces refunfuña por decirme que el ultimo heredero de la familia Houshi ha decidió dejar atrás las leyendas que han estado en mi familia casi por 500 años. De hecho mi nombre proviene de uno de mis antepasado (por cierto muy famoso), el cual fue conocido como un gran monje exorcista._

_Pero siempre que mi abuelo me cuenta esa extraña historia me quedo dormido o simplemente pierdo mi mente en otras cosas, lo único que he entendido es que la historia de ese monje esta relacionada con una extraña perla de la cual no me acuerdo de su nombre por cierto. Pero aunque yo no tengo ningún interés en el negocio de mi familia que se basa en hacer amuletos para la buena suerte, amor, dinero por demás, festivales los cuales se realizan en el templo durante los días de celebraciones religiosas (de los cuáles debo decir que he disfrutado desde que tengo uso de la razón) y en los exorcismos (de los cuales nunca he visto uno). En el templo mi abuelo tiene varios alumnos, a los cuáles les enseña los principios de nuestra religión además de darles un entrenamiento físico (de hecho a veces entreno con ellos). Pero nunca me ha interesado tener una relación con los ritos y ceremonias dentro del templo esto es por una razón muy simple, nunca he visto fantasmas o seres sobrenaturales pues me rijo principalmente por la racionalidad y el pensamiento lógico. Para mi ese tipo de cosas no existen todo tiene una respuesta lógica. _

_Cuando le digo esto a mi abuelo, este refunfuña diciendo que el actual líder de esta familia (ósea yo) ha dejado su pasado por perseguir sus propios sueños, dice que eso no esta mal siempre y cuando me haga feliz a mi y que esta familia incluso fue tan conocida como el Clan Sumeragi en su época y que ahora eso solo queda en un recuerdo pero cuando tenga nietos esta por seguro que uno de ellos será la encarnación del Gran Exorcista de hace 500 años con el cual comparto mi nombre. Eso me da miedo, no deseo imaginar a uno de mis hijos en uno de los temibles entrenamientos de mi abuelo._

_En mi estadía en esta lugar (a veces creo que es una maldición) me acompañan mis mas grandes amigos los cuales también asisten a esta Universidad de la misma forma que yo, pero en distintas facultades, como si fuera una tradición nos vemos una vez a la semana para platicar aunque casi siempre soy el mediador entre las peleas de ellos. Pero por igual eso me divierte mucho ver como discuten por niñerías creo que eso es parte de la forma de ser esos dos. A veces creo que uno se llega acostumbrar a la forma de ser de los demás, en la mayor parte de las reuniones en que nos vemos hablamos sobre asuntos de la escuela o en salir por ahí (como dice Inuyasha) a causar desastres. Creo que no he hablado de ellos en esta nueva bitácora. Debo decir que los conozco desde la niñez (creo desde que entramos a secundaria aprendí a verlos pelear). Mi mejor amiga (la cual quiero como una hermana) se llama Kagome Higurashi, es la mas joven de los tres, ella es una chica adorable aunque a veces suele ser muy enojona pero casi siempre esta de buen humor (bueno cuando Inuyasha no la saca de quicio claro), pertenece al club de arquería (me da miedo pensar en la distancias que puede alcanzar una flecha en especial en sus manos) además de ser una excelente cocinera pues sus sazón es envidiable por mas de un cheff profesional (de hecho ella da clases de arte culinario dentro del instituto en un pequeño taller). Siempre desea ayudar los demás en cualquier problema en que se encuentren, (tal vez por ese carácter tan caritativo fue por lo que ella fundo nuestra pequeña organización). Kagome estudia en la facultad de antropología e historia en el Campus ella apenas entro al igual que yo y Inuyasha, me ha contado que sus profesores son muy buenos que disfruta mucho las clases de un profesor chino en la cual estudian varias culturas desde sus inicios hasta sus evoluciones a través del tiempo, me comenta que el susodicho maestro es a veces algo atolondrado ya que una vez se la paso hablando de su esposa (que por cierto tiene el nombre de una linda flor que florece en primavera en nuestro templo) además creo que ella también da clases en esta Universidad, no recuerdo bien pero creo que es de facultad de Artes plásticas. _

_Kagome me dice algún día me presentara al profesor li (o lee) y su linda esposa, que por cierto ya conoció (no puedo creer lo sociable que puede ser esa mujer). _

_El segundo en el grupo ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la primaria, es algo gruñón (a veces me recuerda al abuelo) pero es de buen corazón, siempre he notado que esta muy pendiente por Kagome aunque el nunca lo acepta. Su nombre es Inuyasha Hanyou es descendiente de una antigua familia de samuráis quienes eligen a sus protegidos, el desde muy pequeño estudio todo tipo de artes marciales. Su familia tiene un pequeño Dojo dedicado enseñar Kendo y otras artes derivadas en el uso de la espada, de hecho el Dojo es presidido por el tío de mi amigo el anciano Totossai (quien alguna vez me dijo mi amigo que fue un gran herrero quien se dice que conoce el corazón de las espadas) y el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru es una gran espadachín pues ha ganado varios torneo a nivel mundial en varias disciplinas (tal vez por ese motivo sea un engreído) pero siempre le reclama a su tío por que no le da el tesoro de su familia una espada muy antigua llamada "El comillo de acero" pero su tío siempre le responde que esa espada le pertenece a su hermano, pero que Inuyasha aun no es digno para usarla. Tal vez por ese motivo su hermano siempre se las arregla para ponerle unas pruebas (las cuales creo inhumanas) cuando regresa de la escuela para... poder cenar. Es el mas fuerte del grupo pero es el mas calmado (siempre y cuando no se enoje) actualmente están estudiando en la facultad de comunicaciones._

_Y por ultimo yo, se podría decir que soy el mas centrado del grupo, ahora que me acuerdo ya lleva una semana desde que yo conocí a un jovencita muy amable, de hecho fue presentada en nuestra clase por el profesor Fausto VIII (es mi profesor de historia de la medicina, muchos de mis compañeros creen que es algún descendiente de Johann Fausto aquel que habla Goethe en una de sus obras de teatro, ya que dentro de las investigaciones que el coordina, hay una en la estudia la Necromancia, pero sin duda sus clases son las mejores de la Universidad). Ella desde la primera vez que nos conocimos (gracias a que el profesor Fausto VIII la asigno junto a mi y además de eso me encargo que le mostrara las instalaciones de la facultad) se la pasa llamándome "excelencia" algo que no me gusta pero creo me llama así de cariño, siempre que no sabe donde queda un lugar o algo así acude a mi. Aunque le conozco poco me llevo bien con ella, ya la estoy considerando mi amiga. Su nombre es Sango Aoyama al igual que yo es estudiante de la facultad de medicina, espero presentárselas muy pronto a Kagome y Inuyasha. _

_Pero eso esta algo complicado ya las ultimas veces que nos hemos visto con esos dos, no han sido para organizar una salida ni nada por el estilo mas bien es para llevar algunos casos, nosotros somos algo así como un pequeño grupo de Detectives dentro del Campus, todo inicio de una manera muy graciosa, hace cerca de un mes en una visita al torre de Tokio, nos encontramos con una mujer mayor que estaba llorando desconsoladamente fue entonces que Inuyasha (quien odia ver a las mujeres llorar) y Kagome se acercaron a ver que le pasaba al instante fuimos atacados por un grupo de matones de los cuales nos salvamos gracias Inuyasha (aunque yo también ayude un poco), así nos enteremos que el cuñado de esa mujer se quiera apoderar de su casa ya que su marido desapareció hace años. Así que gracias a los grandes deseos de Kagome de ayudar a los demás decidimos los tres ayudarla en su problema, lo que hicimos fue muy fácil, logramos que aquel hombre confesara lo que hizo gracias una pequeña grabadora que mi querida amiga usa para hace notas mentales sobre sus clases, sin duda cuando Kagome decide ayudar a alguien hace todo lo posible para hacerlo. Así logramos que la mujer conservara su casa sino también con la oficina de ese hombre la cual nos la dio la mujer en agradecimiento por haberla ayudado fue así como decidimos hacerla nuestro cuartal y convertirnos en Detectives, como en una pequeña cuidad siempre hay problemas y misterios._

_Aunque los últimos casos que hemos resuelto no son nada del otro mundo aunque ha crecido mucho nuestra fama como detectives antes de volver entrar a esta prestigiada escuela, pero este ultimo caso es por el que siento una gran curiosidad, hace dos semanas el Jefe de policías de la cuidad nos mando llamar pues recibió un aviso sobre que un robo seria a las 8:30 perpetuado en las instalaciones del Campus para ser exactos en el museo, la nota iba firmada con el nombre de **La Exterminadora. **Diciendo que se llevaría un cuadro llamado **"Clover"** el cual representa a un bella joven con alas de mecánicas de ave encerrada en una Jaula. El día en que se llevaría acabo ese robo, yo permanecí de guardia frente al cuadro mientras Kagome desde el centro de seguridad vigilaba todo por medio de las cámaras y Inuyasha vigilaba en las afueras junto con un grupo de policías._

_Pero a pesar de eso, aquella ladrona logro evadir a mi amigo (cosas que aun no sé como ocurrió) y desconectó el sistema eléctrico del museo dejando todo en las tinieblas y solo a mi para proteger ese cuadro, gracias a una lámpara que había traído conmigo por si pasaba algo así, logre iluminarme en la oscuridad. Ella es muy rápida pues escapaba cada vez que intentaba alumbrarla mientras se acercaba a querer tomar el cuadro, algo que no iba a dejar que hiciera. De repente las luces se encendieron (creo que Kagome fue quien lo hizo) eso me desconcertó y me cegó por un momento, en ese momento fue cuando la exterminadora lanzo una granada la cual contenia una gas somnífero, el cual hizo que mi cuerpo se sintiera pesado y yo cayera dormido. Mientras yo caía inconciente por culpa del gas, logre ver a aquella ladrona (a decir verdad su cuerpo era delgado y esbelto cubierto por traje muy pegado parecido al de un ninja de color negro y rosa, su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo, además de traer una mascara que le cubría la boca y la nariz por el gas e iba seguida por lo creo era una gatita) tomaba el cuadro mientras se quitaba el cuadro y me mandaba un beso despidiendose de mi._

_No recuerdo mucho pero creo que dijo algo asi como: "No se preocupe este robo no es por mi beneficio sino mas bien por que este cuadro es un recuerdo muy valioso para alguien". Cuando desperte me encontre en una camilla de afuera del museo, a mi lado se encontraban Kagome y Inuyasha quienes me confirmaron que pese a nuestros intentos se habian robado el cuadro, yo estaba bien pero entonces me senti burlado desde entonces creo que decidi atrapar a esa ladrona, aunque ahora no hemos sabido nada de ella pero sé que anunciara su proximo crimen muy pronto..._

-¡Exelencia!- se escucho un grito por detrás, así el dejo su escritura y se drigio con la mirada a la joven que estaba detrás de el y que rápidamente se sentó frente suyo mientras le sonreía.

-Hola Sango- dijo Mriroku.

-¿Excelencia ya almorzó?- le interrugo la chica mientras se le quedaba viendo fijamente, eso lo incomodo un poco.

-Creo que no- dijo quedamente mientras cerraba su cuaderno y lo guardaba dentro de su mochila.

-Ya sabe lo que dice el profesor Fausto VIII sobre no comer bien- el reprendió ella jugando- uno siempre debe comer bien para estar en optimas condiciones, si uno se mal pasa puede que no de todo lo que tiene que dar en los estudios-

-Si Sango ya lo sé- le contesto el joven pasante de medicina mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Por tal motivo yo siempre traigo un almuerzo extra-

Ella saco con lujo de rapidez una linda caja de almuerzo envuelta, la cual el chico tomo y abrio con cuidado (siempre bajo la sonrisa observadora de Sango), en la pequeña caja habia un huevos cocidos, arroz y un filete.

-!Vamos Exenlecia¡ no soy tan mala cocinera- dijo la chica mientras le daba una mordida a su almuerzo.

-Si Claro- contesto dando una mordida al almuerzo.

La chica contemplo como su amigo de gustaba su almuerzo como esperando un repuesta afirmativa de su parte.

-Sabe delicioso- dijo el por fin- te felicito eres una buena cocinera-

-No es para tanto Excelencia, eso se lo debo a que mi mamá enseño, oiga excelencia tiene algo que hacer al rato, no sé si quiera ir a tomar un café o algo así mientras organizamos las presentaciones para la clase del Doctor Mushin para la semana próxima digo nosotros como estudiantes el Instituto Clamp debemos ser un ejemplo de puntualidad- pronuncio ella algo ruborizada

-Sin por que no- contesto el sonriendo.

-Oye Houshi- esa voz muy conocida para Miroku provenía aun lado a quien conocía bastante bien pero que para Sango era totalmente desconocida.

-Inuyasha Hola- le saludo su amigo mientras le intento presentar a su compañera de clases.

-Disculpa pero no tenemos tiempo para formalidades, hemos recidio un mensaje de la policia donde nos comunican que la exterminadora dara otro golpe-

-Que- pronuncio Miroku asombrado- ¿donde?-

-Kagome me dijo que el proximo golpe será esta noche en un pequeño hotel de aguas termales en Fumbarioka donde intentara robar una Espada conocida como Harusame-

-Oiga Excelencia y ¿el trabajo?-

-Discúlpame Sango pero debo detener a esa criminal, te prometo que...- guardo silencio Miroku mientras Sango lo observa- te llevare a comer mi casa por el rico almuerzo que me diste-

Miroku se levanto mientras se despedia de su amiga y seguia a Inuyasha, Sango pensaba en que era lo que le iba esperar esa noche

-Oye Miroku-

-Si Inuyasha-

-¿Ella es la famosa Sango?-

-Si- sonrio - después deseos presentarselas a Kagome y a ti con mas calma, pero por ahora lo unico que nos debe importar es capturar a esa ladrona

**Continuara... **

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **

**Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de mi primer Fic dedicado a Inuyasha, en este fan fic, uso algunos Cameos con otras series (espero que se hayan dado cuenta y si no lo especificaré en otros capítulos) aunque no totalmente. Bueno me despido...**

**Next:**

**Miroku y Compañía podran detener a la Exterminadora?**

**Cuando Kagome aparecera en este fic?**

**Kagome le presentara a Miroku al profesor li y a su querida esposa? **

**Miroku cumplira su promesa?**

**En Fumbarioka conoceran a Yoh Asakura (Shaman king)? **

**Todo esto y mas en el Capitulo intitulado "El Robo de Harusame"**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha Campus Detectives**

Por el Ultimo Rey Dragón

**Disclaimer: Como ya lo dije antes, Inuyasha y todos sus amigos no me pertenece TT sino a la Jefa de Jefas Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**El Robo de Haru-same**

Ya eran cerca de las 11:00 de la noche, cuando dos jóvenes caminaba rumbo hacia sus respectivos hogares, todo después de dejar a su amigo cerca de su casa, el primero era alto de larga cabellera plateada y ojos de un color dorado, vestido con un traje rojo. Mientras su bella acompañante, una linda jovencita de largo cabello negro, de ojos cafés que se encontraba muy pensativa.

-Crees que Miroku este bien?-pregunto el ojidorado

-Esperemos que si- contesto ella.

-Cuando Miroku persiguió a esa ladrona hacia el cementerio mientras nosotros no sabíamos que paso y después como lo encontramos me preocupó un poco, pero sin duda, decir que es el único que puede capturarla es exagerar mucho-

-Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Miroku no pudimos evitar el robo de esa espada, pero sabes Inuyasha me siento muy feliz por los dueños del hotel parecía que tenia problemas pero cuando encontramos al joven Yoh protegiendo a la señorita Kyouyama pienso que el robo de Haru-same ya no tenia importancia-

-Como que "ya no tiene importancia" Kagome, Haru-same es una leyendas entre las espadas, el mismo Totossai me ha contado que aquella espada perteneció a aquel que fue conocido como el Dios de la muerte-

-Si mal no recuerdo, investigue en los archivos del profesor **Shaoran** de Antrología la historia de esa espada. Haru-same perteneció a un samurai conocido como **Amidamaru**, el no era un dios sino un simple mortal pero era el mejor espadachín de todo Japón se le atribuyó ese apodo por que con un solo golpe era capaz de vencer a 100 guerreros al mismo tiempo aquella técnica era conocida como "El Corte de Buda" y el secreto de esa técnica murió con aquel Guerrero.-

-!Va tonterías¡ yo me convertiré en el mejor espadachín de todos los tiempos, superare a mi hermano y por supuesto a ese tal Amidamaru-

-Tan fanfarrón como siempre, nunca cambiaras Inuyasha, bueno me voy por aquí-dijo señalando el camino donde se encontraba su casa a algunas cuadras- Bueno nos vemos Inuyasha, te veo donde siempre después de las clases, siento que el caso de la exterminadora será muy largo-

-Dos robos y cero pistas-

-Yo no diría eso-

-¿Que?-

-No nada, nos vemos Inuyasha-

-Cuídate Kagome, me saludas a Sota- dijo despidiéndose.

Así los dos empezaron tomar sus respectivos caminos hacia casa, el hacia el dojo donde vivía y ella hacia su linda casa donde convivía con su mamá, su hermano menor y su abuelo, mientras caminaba hacia su casa, dirigía miraditas para atrás para seccionarse que su amigo no regresaría (por que a veces a Inuyasha se le olvidaba algo de ultimo momento y regresaba corriendo por donde ella iba). Cuando estuvo segura que el no regresaría de entre sus cosas ella saco una pequeña grabadora, la encendió y la acerco a su boca comenzando a hablar:

_Son las 11:15_

_Estoy muy inquieta y me calma aquí narrar mis pensamientos; es como si me hiciese confidente a mi misma y las escuchara al mismo tiempo. Desde que iniciamos con esta agencia de detectives en el Campus Universitario Clamp, por sugerencia del Profesor Shaoran he llevado un registro de los casos a través de grabaciones siempre he tratado de hacer lo que hacen los estudiantes de periodismo: Entrevistar, describir y tratar de recordar lo mas importante de una conversación. El ultimo caso en el que estamos se complican cada vez mas, hoy nos enfrentamos a una ladrona que hace llamar así misma "La Exterminadora"._

_Siento que el mas obsesionado con este caso es mi amigo Miroku, tiene un interés muy peculiar con por este ladrona, un interés que no comprendo en lo absoluto, solo espero que no le pase nada malo, como lo ocurrido hoy. _

_Hoy cerca de la 4:30 me encontraba en nuestra oficina organizando algunos archivos de los casos anteriores y decidiendo que nombre le pondremos a la agencia, cosa que ninguno de los tres hemos decididos. Fue cuando llamo el director de la junta de profesores del Campus el Profesor **Nakuro Imonoyama **comentándome sobre el siguiente golpe de esta ladrona, el robo se cometería hoy a las 10:00 pm. en una pequeño hotel de aguas termales en la colonia de Fumbarioka a 45 minutos de la estación de trenes de ese mismo lugar. Yo al saber esto me comunique con Inuyasha para que fuera por Miroku mientras yo me comunicaba a mi casa y a la de ellos para avisar que estaríamos en un caso. _

_Nos quedamos de ver en la salida norte del Campus muy cerca de mi facultad a las 5:00 pm. y como siempre llagaron tarde (como detesto que Inuyasha sea tan impuntual en todo, eso siempre me pone de malas). Cuando llegaron el muy sin vergüenza de Inuyasha le echaba la culpa la pobre Miroku diciendo: -El señor "Excelencia" estaba invitando a su afamada Sango a comer"-_

_Después de esa pequeña discusión, nos dirigimos a Fumbarioka para llegar allí se hace 30 minutos en autobús desde la estación de trenes y después cerca 18 minutos caminando hasta el hotel de aguas termales, la colonia Fumbarí es un lugar muy solitario pues en el trayecto vi muchas construcciones que terminaron en la banca rota por la lejanía supongo, pasamos por un salón de bolos abandonado. Mi abuelo alguna vez me contó sobre este lugar, ya que en su juventud fue un aventurero quien recorrió todo Japón en busca de aventuras y después escribir un libro, el cual esta a punto de publicar. Me contó que algunos lugares en la colonia Fumbarí están malditos y por eso las edificaciones que construyeron ahí se iba a la quiebra, muchas personas han vistos fantasmas de guerreros de hace 600 años y que aquella colina se dio un gran enfrenamiento entre aquel que denominaba el Dios de la muerte y de un grupo de ladrones guiados por el alguien llamado **Tokageroh** por una espada conocida como Haru-same. Pero yo no creo en historias de fantasmas, tal vez los edificios construidos ahí se han ido a la quiebra por estar tan lejos. Cuando nos acercamos al hotel pudimos notar que en el lugar ya se encontraba custodiado por la policía._

_El Hotel era dos pisos bastante amplios, con varias habitaciones y un pequeño escenario adentro, con un mini-bar, una baño de aguas termales muy grande, una recepción. En la parte de arriba ahí varias habitaciones un pequeño altar donde se guarda la espada. _

_Como siempre Inuyasha se acerco a los oficiales para informarse sobre las medidas que tomarían mientras yo y Miroku aprovechamos para hablar con los dueños del hotel, los dueños del hotel eran dos jóvenes, el primero era un chico trigueño, algo flaco y con una sonrisa muy tranquila, de cerca 20 años y la otra era un bella señorita rubia de unos 19 años de una mirada muy profunda que me hacia temblar de miedo. _

_Se presentaron como el joven **Yoh Asakura **y la señorita **Anna Kyouyama, **actuales dueños del hotel. El joven Yoh nos comento que aquella espada fue un regalo de un valioso amigo y que por nada del mundo deseaba perderlo, Miroku se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el apellido "Asakura" , preguntándole a Yoh si era familiar de Yohmei Asakura, el jefe de uno de los mayores templos espiritistas en Izumo pues su abuelo lo conocía desde hace mucho. El joven le contesto que si y cuando estaba apunto de entablar conversación, la señorita Kyouyama los interrumpió diciendo:_

_-Yoh debes dejar estas cosas para después, no puedo creer que para cuidar a Haru-same debamos aceptar la ayuda de estos niños (me observo a mi), no permitiremos que roben esta espada, no quiero convertirme en la esposa de un sujeto que no tiene expectativas para un futuro. El negocio no va muy bien que digamos y para que nos salgan con esto, es imperdonable Yoh, no deberías perder el tiempo en hablar de tu abuelo sino en idear un plan para evitar que nos quieten parte de lo somos, además de ser muy buenas las visitas a Haru-same son muy buen negocio para traer turistas-_

_-Si Anna, valoro esa espada al igual que Amidamaru- contesto el joven Asakura- pero ahí cosas que valoro mas que una simple espada-_

_Así el joven Asakura, subió al pequeño altar y trajo la espada, al desenvainarla pude notar que esa espada tenia cierto espíritu como explicarlo, parecía que conteniera el alma de aquel guerrero, un cacho de historia dentro de ella. Yo y Miroku nos maravillamos al verla, sobre todo al tenerla entre nuestras manos. El joven Yoh me comento que aquella espada fue forjada por el legendario herrero **Mosuke** y que Haru-same representaba la valiosa amistad entre Amidamaru y Mosuke ya que ambos fueron victimas de las guerras al perder a sus padres. Ya que cuando Mosuke forjo a Haru-same, la forjo con el propósito de que Amidamaru protegiera a todos los niños que como ellos quedaron huérfanos en la guerra y que constituía una gran familia, y gracias a ese motivo Amidamaru se convirtió en el mejor espadachín de todo Japón aun que se le dio ese apodo tan horrible sin conocer las verdades causas, Amidamaru solo mataba a ladrones que acosaban a los pueblos, robando su comida, sus tierras y incluso sus vidas._

_Me sorprendió mucho el cariño y el gran conocimiento que el joven Yoh tenia sobre esa espada, con esto confirmo mi decisión en estar en la facultad de Antropología. En ese momento entro Inuyasha para comentándonos que la policía rondaría la casa y que habría dos guardias en las entradas y salidas del hotel. Cuando Inuyasha vio aquella espada sus ojos literalmente brillaron, cuando la sostuvo con sus manos nos comento que al igual que el legendario "Colmillo de Acero", esta espada contenía la esencia de su dueño. Por tal motivo era poderosa y que algún día desearía enfrentar a su Colmillo de Acero contra esa legendaria espada. El joven Yoh agradeció su comentario mientras guardaba la espada en su respectiva funda, fue cuando pusimos en marcha nuestro plan para proteger a Haru-same._

_El plan fue el siguiente: Un engaño, Inuyasha vigilaría afuera del edificio intentado anticiparse a la ladrona mientras Miroku y el joven Asakura custodiarían el pequeño Altar donde se guardaba la espada pero la verdadera espada no estaría ahí sino en la cocina donde yo y la señorita Kyouyama la custodiaríamos. Era el plan perfecto, no podía haber error, la exterminadora iría al pequeño altar a robar la espada y si fallábamos solo se llevaría una espada de madera._

_(suspiro) Pero todo fue inútil, ya eran cerca de 10:00 pm. Y no había rastros de la ladrona, Miroku y el joven Yoh ya llevaba un buen rato cuidando el Altar así que la señorita Anna y yo les preparamos un pequeño refrigerio. Pensé llevarle algo a Inuyasha pero a veces tan terco que me hace enojar, entonces escuche algo que me dejo pensando:_

_-A veces no puedo creer como El puede tomar las cosas tan a la ligera, si el no es capaz de defender lo que es suyo yo lo haré- _

_Creo que la señorita Anna lo dijo sin pensar, esas palabras no mas bien la forma en lo que dijo me hizo pensar en ese odioso, no sé por que tuve que pensar en el, es tan fastidioso pero es una buena persona. Tal vez fue mi capricho pero tanto el como Miroku me han ayudado con esta agencia casi podría decir que se han convertido en parte de mi familia mientras pensaba en esto subía a dejarles al joven Yoh y a Miroku unos sandiws e jugo de naranja. Escuchamos como se rompían unos vidrios en la parte de abajo, yo me espante dejando caer el jugo y la comida, el joven Asakura bajo corriendo seguido por mi y mi amigo, cuando llegamos a la cocina, pudimos ver a la Exterminadora a pesar de que la lámpara principal de la cocina estaba rota pero entre la oscuridad podía parecían su silueta, justo como Miroku la había descrito y su lado había algo mas pequeño como un gatito, no solo vimos a ladrona sino también a la señorita Kyouyama con la espada en las manos._

_-No dejare que te lleves este objeto tan preciado para Yoh- dijo como retando a la ladrona._

_Entonces la ladrona salto para atrás dejando caer unas pequeñas bombas de humo que nos dejaron tosiendo, creo que a la señorita Anna le afectaron mas pues empezó a perder el sentido, en ese momento aquella ladrona aprovecho para arrebatarle la espada a la señorita Anna._

_Todo fue muy rápido, la ladrona paso frente a nosotros mientras el joven Yoh auxiliaba a Anna, yo busque a Miroku con la mirada pero lo único que vi fue que salio hacia las escaleras, de nuevo escuchamos otra ventana rompiéndose pero ahora del piso de arriba. _

_Inuyasha entro a la casa muy alarmado, se cercioró primero que yo estuviera bien y después se fijo en los demás, la señorita Anna estaba inconciente pero bien al parecer, el joven Yoh se quedo cuidarla mientras yo e Inuyasha subimos hasta el pequeño Altar, yo le comente que la ladrona había dado su golpe y que Miroku la seguía. Cuando llegamos al Altar, las ventanas que daban a ese mismo estaban rotas y desde ahí pudimos apreciar como Miroku seguía a esa ladrona hacia el cementerio._

_Inuyasha me pido que me montara en su espalda (que pena me da decirlo) para que pudiéramos alcanzar a Miroku, así que lo hice y de un salto bajamos por la ventana y tan rápido como pudimos llegamos a la entrada del cementerio. Ahí encontramos a Miroku inconciente y a su lado la Exterminadora, parecía que ella lo estaba cuidando, cuando nos vio ella rápidamente huyo acompañada por ese gatito._

_En ese momento ya no me importaba la ladrona me importaba mas Miroku, jamás me perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a Inuyasha y a Miroku por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría. Estaba muy asustada si no fuera por que Inuyasha me dijera que estaba inconciente me habría echado a llorar. Solo imaginar lo que hubiera podido pasar, me da miedo, ni quiero pensar si hubiera sido Inuyasha, no quiero ni imaginarlo._

_Miroku recobro poco a poco el conocimiento, yo lo abrace y me disculpe por lo que paso pero el solo me respondió:_

_-No te preocupes Kagome, la próxima vez la capturare-_

_-Que dices Miroku!- le reclamo Inuyasha_

_-Les contare; cuando la Exterminadora entro a la casa supe que usaría ese tipo de armas ya que no le gusta lastimar a las personas. Así que me tape la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo para no respirar el humo. Cuando tomo la espada y paso a un lado de ti querida Kagome yo la perseguí hasta el altar donde estaba la espada falsa, a hay se encontraba acorralada cuando me vio salto por la ventana rompiendo los vidrios, yo salte también y la perseguí sin darme cuenta a donde iba, solo tenia el deseo de capturarla. Así ella entro al cementerio y yo tras de ella, pasamos por varias tumbas, cada vez me acerque mas a ella hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para balancearme sobre ella y caí sobre su cuerpo sosteniéndole de las manos, no puso resistencia pero algo dentro de mi, me hizo que me le quedara viendo y ella a mi, sentí que ya había vistos esos ojos antes. De repente sentí en ese momento un presencia fría detrás de mi, y oí decir a lo que estaba detrás de mi: "Esto es para ayudar a al amo Yoh y a la señorita Anna"._

_Y sentí un golpe en la nuca, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ella me tocaba el rostro mientras me dejaba en las puertas del cementerio y después los vio a ustedes e huyo con la Espada.-_

_-Pero Miroku...- intente decirle algo pero no pude, en los ojos de mi amigo vi que estaba decidido a atraparla y nada podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer._

_Así regresamos a lugar del crimen, ahí estaba el joven Asakura con la señorita Anna, recuerdo las cosas bonitas que le decía ese chico: -No me importa haru-same, me importa mas tu seguridad Annita, no sabes lo horrible que sentí al verte así, tu eres la persona mas importe para mi-_

_Espero que algún día Inuyasha me dijera esas cosas, pero al imaginármelo de la forma tosca en que me lo diría no me dan ganas de que lo haga, en el pequeño hotel hice mi informe sobre este caso el cual le entregare al director Imonoyama. Nos despedimos de el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna algo tristes pues no pudimos detener este robo, nos regresamos caminado aunque no con el mismo animo con el que empezamos. En el regreso Inuyasha nos comento que no pudo interceptar a la ladrona por que extrañamente todos los guardias fuero dormidos por una especie de gas. Cuando menos se dio cuenta la ladrona ya había entrado a la casa me pregunto ¿cómo esa ladrona pudo saber donde se encontraba la espada verdadera? Nadie mas lo sabia que nosotros, de verdad es muy sospechoso._

_Creo que ya me voy a llegar a casa, mañana me veré con Inuyasha para almorzar, espero ver a Miroku, a lo mejor nos manda llamar el profesor Imonoyama, espero que no nos regañe aunque siempre ha sido muy compresivo. Bueno creo aquí termina mi grabación..._

Kagome apago su grabadora y antes de llegar casa observo en el fino cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas cruzar algo brillante, una estrella fugaz , sonrió deseando algo en secreto y prosiguió su camino a casa.

**Mientras tanto**

Una joven estudiante de la facultad de Medicina llegaba a su pequeño departamento después de una ardua noche, jamás espero que eso pasara, le asusto un poco pero al final todo salio bien. No le gustaba que se le complicara tanto. Pero de cierta forma se sintió algo alagada por lo forma en que el estaba apunto de terminar con su misión, se sentía un poco culpable por que probablemente el estaría echando humos y rabietas. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño cuaderno, ya estaba decidida a escribir en el lo que le pasaba, tal vez haría eso como siguiendo el ejemplo de el, ya lo había visto hoy escribiendo algo así como un diario tal vez tendría la esperanza de mostrárselo a ella y por que no ella también a el, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando ya adentro de su hogar escucho una voz infantil muy conocida:

-Oye Hermana alguien te hablo-

-¿Quien? Kohaku- Grito ella desde la recepción del pequeño departamento.

-Un tal Miroku Houshi Creo-

-!Su excelencia ¡- dijo ella emocionada

-No, el no, un tal Miroku, ya te lo dije ese tipo te hablo- contesto su hermano algo enojado al ver como su hermana lo desconcentraba de sus deberes escolares (NdA: que niño tan aplicadito).

-Bueno le hablare Kohaku-

-No crees que es un poco tarde hija- escucho Sango detrás de ella una voz no muy agradable, le hacia tener sus nervios de punta.

-Abuela Kaede- dijo ella totalmente congelada.

-Hija ya es tarde y mañana te toca hacer el desayuno, mejor le hablas a tu novio en la mañana si quieres-

-Que no es mi novio!- grito Sango toda sonrojada.

-Pues yo diría lo contrario hermana, siempre te la pasa hablando de su excelencia esto y su excelencia aquello y su excelencia no sé que mas, si no es tu novio debería serlo.-

-Cállate Kohaku-le grito a su hermano quien entre risitas se burlaba de su hermana-bueno abuela me voy a mi cuarto con su permiso-

-El propio hija-

La chica al entrar a su recamara contemplo su pequeño cuaderno y al observar las estrellas desde su ventana, esas finas lucecitas brillantes que rasgaban la oscuridad, al pasar una estrella fugaz en el firmamento, ella deseo algo mientras apretaba en su pecho ese pequeño cuaderno que desde ahora seria su confidente:

"_Que el sea quien me atrape" _

**Continuara... **

* * *

Notas del Autor: 

_Hola espero que se la pasen bien, aquí tiene otro capitulo de este fic (algo loco al intentar mezclar varios mundos), espero contar con sus Reviews para saber que sepa si les gusto o de plano debería dedicarme a otra cosa, bueno voy me despido y los dejo con el nombre del siguiente capitulo: "El diario de una linda ladrona"_

_Gracias **Frani-chan** por tu apoyolo continuare_


	3. capitulo 3: Cerezos parte 1

Perdon, Perdon, Perdon por restrasarme pero es que estuve ocupado... bueno este fic sigue gracias a un chibi fan muy especial nargie gracias solo por ti continuo este fic XD

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha Campus Detectives**

Por el Ultimo Rey Dragón

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben, Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a la toda Poderosa Rumiko.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

**Cerezos**

Parte 1

* * *

Anotaciones de Inuyasha Hanyou

RECORTE DE DAILYJAPAN

(Anexado a las Anotaciones de Inuyasha)

_De nuestro corresponsal en Tokio..._

_Esta madrugada fue encontrado el cuerpo de una joven mujer de aproximadamente de 15 años, aun no se ha identificado quien es, los rasgo seguiré que es extranjera. El macabro hallazgo se hizo en las proximidades de un de las mas prestigiadas escuelas de Tokio, el Campus Clamp, el cuerpo fue descubierto por lo estudiantes Kentaro Hikunimaru y Takeshi Shukaido. Quienes iban de madrugada a sus clases dentro del mismo instituto aseguran haber visto a alguien de negro cerca del cuerpo antes aproximarse a el. Las condiciones en que encontraron el cuerpo, son por demás extrañas. _

_El cadáver (aseguran los chicos) estaba cubierto por pétalos de flor de cerezo. Este hecho hace recordar un serie de asesinatos en Shijuko y en las inmediaciones del parque Ueno, asesinatos los cuales jamás fueron esclarecidos. Dentro del Campus universitario se respira un ambiente de miedo ante ese asesinato, el directo de la junta de presidentes, Nakuro Imonoyama hablo esta mañana con los medios, afirmando que llegaran hasta el fondo para esclarecer este asesinato por el bien de la comunidad estudiantil. Para tal motivo y para colabora con las investigaciones policíacas tres jóvenes detectives (estudiantes universitarios del mismo instituto) conocidos por resolver varios casos dentro del mismo campus y participar activamente en el caso no resulto de la ladrona conocida como la exterminadora. _

_**5:00 p.m. Comedor... **_

_Ahorita escribo esto, ya que Kagome fue la baño, siempre me pregunto ¿por que las mujeres tardan eternidades en ir al baño? Mujeres por que se tardan tanto... Pero ¡Carajo! Como odio a ese engreído de **Imonoyama. **Se que ser el director de la escuela le da el poder pero no le da el derecho en encaminarnos en una investigación tan peligrosa como la de un asesinato, aunque a Kagome le emocione mucho pero a mi no me agrada para nada, mi instinto canino (por que no sé como llamarlo) me dice que no es bueno estar en esta investigación. Y Miroku, apenas se lo llevo esa chica castaña llamada Sango a su clase de anatomía con el profesor de Fausto, es curioso pero siempre le dice "Excelencia", no creo que Miroku tenga nada de excelencia además de su calificaciones y su carta de duelo de moustros. Están mañana si que se veía cansado, debe ser agotadora la carrera de Medicina. _

_Pero ¡Caramba! No mas recuerdo y me dan ganas de ahorcar a ese profesor no solo nos levanto temprano sino que nos hizo esperar ¡45 minutos, acaso no sabe cuanto tiempo es eso. Lo narrare a ver a si hacia descargo mi mal genio. En la mañana muy temprano, me levante a limpiar el Dojo, odio perder apuestas con Sesshoumaru. De repente me sonó el teléfono. Yo lo conteste, era lo vez chíllate de la secretaria de **Imonoyama. **Me dijo que quería vernos en su oficina, que había ocurrido algo y que eran imperativo nuestros servicios. 15 minutos mas tarde me encamine hacia las oficinas de rectoría de la universidad. _

_En la oficina estaba ya Kagome, sonriente como siempre, me decía que no pusiera esa cara de malhumorado, que después iríamos a comer. Miroku estaba soñoliento y desatento por seguro su abuelo lo obligar a limpiar el templo de cabo a rabo. El tiempo pasaba lento, Kagome me platicaba sobre lo que pensaba cocinar para un cena formal que tendría dentro de poco en su casa, me confirmo que yo y Miroku estábamos oficialmente invitados, es mas nosotros éramos la razón de esa reunión, celebraríamos por que era el aniversario de nuestra organización como detectives, dijo que incluso unos profesores también estaban invitados._

_Yo le hablaba sobre mis planes de tesis sobre le estudio de sistemas tele comunicativos, después discutimos por que le dije que no tenia buena sazón con la comida mexicana, que era algo exótica y difícil de hacer para ella. Me golpeo salvajemente diciendo: -me crees que mala que no puedo hacer un taco-_

_Después comenzamos a reír por que cuando observamos a Miroku cabecear y decir medio sonámbulo:- Abuelito tengo exámenes, no quiero limpiar-, nos botamos de la risa hasta que la puerta de Imonoyama se abrió, de ella salio un joven alto de **gabardina blanca **y camisa negra, fumando **un cigarrillo **con **una mirada muy vacía y triste**. El joven se retiro sin ni siquiera observarnos, después asomo la cabeza nuestro desdichado director, cínico como siempre. Nos pidió que pasáramos, tuvimos que despertar al "feo durmiente" para que nos acompañara, ya en la oficina, Imonoyama muy serio no hablo sobre un asesinato cerca del Campus y quería que ateríamos el caso inmediatamente. Yo quería negarme, ya que consideraba y sigo considerando muy peligroso este tipo de caso, descubrir fraudes, robos y seguir a un ladrona. Son casos tolerables y en las cuales puedo defender a mis amigos si las cosas se ponen feas, pero un asesino, en especial por las características del cadáver no me agradan, una vez mi hermano me hablo sobre un clan samurai que tiene como característica y marca dejar a su victimas rodeadas por pétalos de cerezos, y que son los protectores de mi endemoniado cerezo que según el mito devoraba cadáveres. Aunque solo queda en eso un mito._

_Kagome decía que haríamos todo lo posible por descubrir al asesino, no podía permitir que alguien inocente saliera lastimado, Miroku reflexionaba sobre el caso, después le pidió a Imonoyama, un rastreo de información sobre los caso de 1991 en Shijuko y Ueno, después pregunto sobre la Exterminadora, el director el dijo que no había anuncio de robo, podía notar (y estoy seguro que Kagome también) que el rostro del buen Miroku mostró un poco de ansia y ganas enfermizas de capturar a esa ladrona._

_Después el profesor nos mostró el Dailyjapan, y en primera plana estaba el pequeño articulo que refería al asesinato, nos dijo también que había redoblado la guardián en la escuela y que un probablemente otro detective se unirían a nosotros... viene Kagome viene corriendo y agitada..._

Inuyasha dejo de escribir cuando vio el rostro pálido de su amiga, la gente de comedor empezó a salir a toda prisa. Había pasado algo, Kagome observo a Inuyasha, quien con un gesto torpe no comprendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Que paso Kag?- pregunto el joven estudiante de comunicaciones.

**En otras parte... **

Una linda chica de largo cabellos y bata, caminaba junto a su joven amigo, ella observaba muy feliz, unos extraños pergaminos que hace un momento su amigo le había dado.

-Así que estos son los pergaminos que sirven de protección en tu templo- dijo Sango ajustándose sus lentes y analizados dichos papales.

-Si son para poder proteger a alguien del Chi maligno- dijo Miroku haciendo un voz escalofriante- pero creer que un papel puede protegerte del mal, es un suposición errónea. Es científicamente comprobable que un papel con signos pueda protegerte de algún accidente, un accidente es probado por el asar como lo afirma Borges.-

-Puede pero dejando toda razón, creo que lo que hace que estos papales funciones son la fe que las personas depositan el ellos, no cree. Quizás el deseo de ser protegido puede ser tan fuerte que las personas son protegidas por eso mismo, y un papel como este pueda representar ese deseo- dijo mientras le mostraba el papel.

-Se ve que crees en los milagros y en la magia- dijo el joven pasante de medicina sonriendo.

-La ciencia es la prueba mas clara de que los milagros existen-

Así, fue como siempre comenzaba una de esas interminables platicas entre esos dos chicos, el siempre escéptico defendiendo sus puntos de vistas, basados en las verdades de la ciencia, y ella, tal vez, con un deseo extraño deseaba demostrarle. Que cosas como la magia y los milagros podrían existir. Ahora caminaba hacia el comedor por la gruta de los cerezos, un camino llenos de esas hermosas flores rosas. Sango siempre se maravillaba por esas extrañas florerillas que parecía caer como suave nieve, el no veía en esto mas que un efecto biológico de la naturaleza, un efecto maravilloso.

-¿Excelencia le gusta los cerezos?- pregunto la chica quien entre sus manos tomaba unos cuantos.

-Si, son muy bonitos-

Caminaron por el la pasarela de los infinitos cerezos, frente a su camino se encontraron a un **hombre alto, de lentes oscuros, de traje fino y negro**, caminaba hacia el encuentro inevitable con la pareja de jóvenes estudiantes de medicina. Pasaron de largo, a Miroku le dio la impresión de que estaban cayendo mas pétalos. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambos cuando el hombre de negro cruzo camino con ellos, Miroku noto que el suelo había extrañas machas, de color rojo negrusco.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto sango al ver como su amigo se agachaba y tocaba las manchas en el suelo.

-Parece sangre- dijo mientras volteaba hacia el extraño, quien veía a lo lejos, quizás sus ojos le jugaban un broma pero veía que la mano de aquel extraño sujeto, goteaba ese liquido.

**Oficina de Naruko Imonoyama**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG

Sonó el teléfono de la oficina del jefe de la junta de directores del Campus Clamp, Naruko se acerco al teléfono.

- Imonoyama a la teléfono- dijo

-….. (palabras en el teléfono)

-Haa. Hola señor Sagara ¿Cómo estás? tiene noticias de información sobre ya sabe quien

-… (palabras en el teléfono)

-¿Qué?- dijo Imonoyamasin haber entendido muy bien

-… (más palabras en el teléfono)

El adopto una posición rígida y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa de mal gusto. Finalmente cuelga...

-Señor la exterminadora anunció su siguiente robo... Señor me escucha... - se oye en el teléfono.

CRACC

Imonoyama observo el Campus desde su ventana pensando en que tanto las cosas se iban a complicar...

**Notas del autor: **

Bueno aqui esta capi, ahora que pasa como lo dije arriba le agradesco a mi gran chibo fan nargie, por apoyarme de cierta froma caontinuar con esta obra, les agradesco a todos los que lean este fic... y si les gusto dejen Rewin XD.. bueno se cuidan... hasta el proximo capi...


End file.
